sanesy_has_no_banana_desufandomcom-20200215-history
Hank Hill
Hank Hill (ハンクヒル Hankuhiru) Is the Assistant Manager of Hell and an important Character in the anime, "Sanesy has no banana Desu". He is Luigi's instructor in the art of Terminal 7 and a servant of the God of Destruction, Tiddles. He later assists Sanesy and his friends' as a mentor to the team as well as further assisting Luigi to master the arts of Terminal 7. Appearance Hank Appears as a Texan man with a White T-Shirt, Blue Jeans, a Brown Belt, black glasses and brown shoes. While working in Hell, he wears a Strickland Propane Workshirt and is in charge of keeping the Hellfires clean and burning with the power of Strickland Propane. He also controls Hell with the power of his stand, Propane Nightmares, which appears as a blue Muscular man with Golden Propane Accessories and a tank of Propane for a head. With Propane Nightmares, Hank gains the power to control flames, which he empowers Propane Nightmares' fists with to kick the asses of his enemies. Biography Hank first appears in Season 2, when Luigi finds himself in the afterlife after being killed by Robbie Rotten. He goes to Luigi, who is scared by his demise and confused of where he currently is. Hank tells him that he is in the afterlife, and was sent by Tiddles to teach him how to master the art of Terminal 7, Turning the plumber's disease into a valuable martial art. He puts Luigi through harsh training in a bootcamp Propane business in hell, where he slowly but surely begins to control the Terminal 7, and turns himself into a powerful badass that later becomes a valuable asset to the team. After Luigi Completes his Training, Hank Congratulates luigi and agrees to resurrect him in order to return to helping his friends in the mortal world. Hank fulfills this promise by Kicking his ass back to life with Propane Nightmares, Sending the Terminal 7 Plumber back to the real world, leaving Hank Hill to contact tiddles from his throne in Hell, informing him that Luigi's training is complete, but Sanesy and his friends still have much to learn before they can truly bring balance back to the universe and find the Golden Banana. During the events of Season 3 and 4, Hank appears in his car, observing the crew on there adventures as they fight off against both the forces of the Steamed Hams Dominion, and the evil minions of Dio Brando. He shows up to help the crew on several occasions, lending the might of Propane Nightmares to bring down any evil that pushes them to the edge. He finally joins the crew in Season 5, as the leader of the "Hank Hill Tourist Group", otherwise known as The Memedust Crusaders. Together, with Sanesy and Friends, Hank assists them to bring Down the Resurrected Dio Brando 5 years into the future, where the world once again finds itself on the brink of destruction, alongside Sanesy, Banana Man, Mario, Luigi, the reformed Robbie Rotten, and Joker, Hank leads them on the right path, spouting funny English one-liners, and assists in mastering the power of there stands through training with his stand.